This invention relates to a valance assembly for use in conjunction with a window blind.
It is common to employ a valance assembly with venetian and vertical blinds, in order to conceal the blind headrail, which tends to be unattractive. Typically, the valance assembly comprises an elongate valance front element which is mounted in front of the blind headrail, and a pair of valance returns mounted at opposite ends of the valance front element. In order to support the valance assembly, two types of mounting system are conventionally used, as described below.
In one arrangement, the valance returns are fastened to a wall at opposite ends of the blind headrail using respective mounting brackets which are designed for that purpose. The mounting brackets are typically formed as a specially designed steel stamping, and are secured to the wall using screws. The valance front element is then secured to the valance returns using additional corner brackets or clips, so that the valance front element is supported at either end by the valance returns.
This arrangement suffers from numerous disadvantages. In particular, at least two different types of specially designed brackets must be provided. Since these brackets must be separately designed, manufactured and maintained in inventory, the total cost of the valance assembly is increased. Furthermore, since the valance front element is supported only at its ends, it must be designed with reinforcements or stiffeners to prevent sagging or twisting, which tends to increase both its weight and cost. In some cases, particularly with wide windows, it becomes necessary to provide one or more additional brackets designed to support the front valance member at various points along its length. These additional brackets must be specially designed and manufactured, thereby further increasing costs.
An alterative arrangement for mounting the valance is to secure the valance front element to a wall or ceiling using a number of brackets. The valance returns are mounted at either end of the valance front element using special brackets or clips designed for that purpose.
This arrangement also suffers from the disadvantage that at least two sets of specially designed brackets must be provided, thereby increasing costs. Often, the mounting brackets used to support the valance are also used to support the blind headrail. This improves efficiency somewhat, but at the price of increasing the size and complexity (and thus the cost) of the mounting brackets.